Various types of antioxidant additives are used to protect food from oxidation. Soluble vitamin C (ascorbic acid and its salts) is employed to protect some fruits and meat. Ascorbyl stearate and ascorbyl palmitate as oil-soluble or fat-soluble antioxidants are sometimes employed with other foods. Currently used antioxidants include BHT (butylated hydroxytoluene), TBHQ (t-butyl hydroquinone), BHA (butylated hydroxy anisole), gallic acid, and gallic esters.
Some natural antioxidants, such as vitamins, minerals, and enzymes are also regarded as nutrients due to their bioactivity. Ascorbic acid (Vitamin C) and tocopherols (a class of compounds with Vitamin E activity) are the most important commercial natural antioxidants but they can be expensive and unstable in processing and storage at high temperatures.
Consumer interest in and awareness of the health properties of food plasticizers has also been increasing in recent years. This has simultaneously increased global sales of food plasticizers and foods that are recognized as being naturally rich in antioxidants. As the sector develops, food plasticizers are now being used in the manufacture of a greater variety of foods.